


PARAPROSEXIA

by xULTFANGIRLx



Category: BounPrem - Fandom
Genre: Boun Noppanut - Freeform, Bounprem, Brocolli, M/M, prem warut - Freeform, premboun, uwma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xULTFANGIRLx/pseuds/xULTFANGIRLx
Summary: Prem Warut decided to end his 3 year relationship with reel and real partner Boun Noppanut. They've been together for years and they promised to stay with each other as long as they can, walking through everything hand in hand. But Prem had a change of heart, it's not that he doesn't love Boun anymore, God knows how much he loves him, but Prem feels like he's becoming his constant distraction, the one who's stopping Boun from doing what he really wants, which is being behind the camera. He wants them to act together for some more then go behind the scene together. Between Us ended and a couple more, but Boun seems like he's not going to stop, And Prem knows exactly the reason why, and it's him, because Bounthought that Prem has a lot of potential as an actor, and Boun being his selfless self, he would try to stay, for him.
Relationships: BounPrem boyfriends
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	PARAPROSEXIA

“P’... let’s break up” Prem broke the silence, he gathered all the courage he has inside him. His hands are shaking and sweaty

*clang* the sound of metal dropping on the tiled floor made Prem wince and close his eyes

“S-sorry, please continue eating” Boun gestured, his voice is low and stiff trying to recover from the shock.

Confused with Boun’s reaction, Prem shook his head, trying to arrange  
his thoughts and compose himself, this is not going to be easy. He looked up after taking a few deep breaths ”P’.. Let’s break up” he repeated, he said louder than before.

”Prem..” Boun’s voice is shaky. ”We are in a restaurant, finally having a nice dinner after a week of complicated schedules. So please...” Boun cleared his throat ”...just keep…”

”No P’.. We have to talk right now” Prem interrupted him.

”I’m sure you don't want to talk right now, at least not while we’re in public and while we’re eating” Boun smiled at him, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Then...” Prem put his utensils down beside his plate, his food’s half eaten. “I don't feel like eating anymore”

Boun wiped his mouth with a napkin, he stared— no he glared at Prem. “Don't make this hard for the both of us”

“Tch.” Prem scoffed. “YOU are the one who’s making this situation hard P’! You just wouldn’t listen!” His voice echoed throughout the whole restaurant, he’s a public figure, he knows that, he can imagine the articles that will be released tomorrow, but does he have a choice? NO. He has to do it now or never.

“Prem, babe. Calm down” shocked by his partner’s sudden outburst, he tried to reach his hand to calm him down, but by the looks of it, nothing will work. Boun looked around and gave everyone looking at their direction an apologetic bow. 

“Okay” he released a big and deep sigh “why do you want to break up?”

“This...” he gestured his hands pointing to Boun and back to him “is not working out anymore”

“What do you mean? We are happy Prem, HAPPY and CONTENTED right?” Boun gave an emphasis on happy and contented.

“Are we really happy? Or I’m the only one who’s happy? Oh? HECK AM I EVEN HAPPY?” He is really trying his best to calm down and to keep his voice low but he’s frustrated and that feeling needs to come out from his system or else he’s going insane.

“Baby, our dreams are coming into fruition, aren’t they? This is what we had ever wanted. The series that we both starred in became one of the most watched series in Thailand, We have offers left and right. Isn’t that great?”

The statement made Prem roll his eyes “are you even listening to yourself right now? Those are not YOUR dreams, but MINE. What is your dream P? Have you forgotten about it? Because of me? Because I told you to walk with me, Because you thought that you should stay longer because of me? Cause if that is the reason, then this relationship isn’t really working out.”

Boun didn’t answer, he stood up and looked at Prem before going to the counter and went out, leaving Prem alone at the table.

Frustrated, Prem slammed his fist on the table making everything on the table shake. He doesn’t care anymore, let articles be released and pictures flood on twitter tomorrow. He doesn’t fucking care. 

He stood up and followed Boun to the parking lot, he knows very well that his partner will be there, and he’s not wrong, he’s there leaning against his gray mercedes benz, heads down, hands inside his pants’ pockets.

“Prem, did I do anything wrong? Tell me. I’ll fix it. Just... don’t do this please..” his tone is different from what he had a while ago, it’s pure sadness

“I already told you the reason P’. It’s not working anymore. This relationship is too selfless, you are selfless.”

“Selfless?! I love you and giving you everything is part of loving you” His voice echoed in the whole parking lot

“But I didn’t want it! I don't want you to lose yourself because of me! I wanted a relationship that will make us both a better person, a two way relationship! And this is not it, I am breaking and stopping you from doing what you want” Tears start to run down Prem’s cheeks. “Go do what your heart truly desires, stop acting and go behind the camera.”

The statement made Boun’s mouth wide open. “B-but, you..”

“That’s why we have to let go of each other, If we break up, you will not have an obligation to do everything you think is good for me”

Chills, Boun felt chills down his spine, Prem’s voice is cold, is he really serious about breaking up?

“You have made up your mind, haven’t you?” Show me regrets Prem, show me sadness, show me that you’re not really serious about this, EVEN JUST A BIT OF EMOTION. If you do, I’ll come running after you and take you back again. I’ll wipe your tears away baby.

“Yes.” Prem replied emotionless, no hint of regret and sadness.

Flustered by his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend’s tone, Boun just nodded and let out a deep sigh before talking “Okay.. Prem, I’m letting you go.”

“Thank you” Prem started to walk away, his steps getting heavier and heavier as his eyes let out a river of tears. He should be happy right? This is what he wanted. He chose this.

“But Prem” Prem stopped. “I’m letting you go, because this is what you want, and just like you said, I’m selfless. I’ll still give you what you want.. I’m giving you time and space. But.. I’ll come and take you back soon. And the moment that day comes, the only answer I’ll accept is YES, I’LL MARRY YOU TOO. Understood?”

Prem turned around but Boun’s already inside his car and drove off past him. Leaving him confused as fuck.


End file.
